Lost
by Android Pan
Summary: Okay Sequel to Found... Pan is now pregnant and one of the planets threatens to take over Vegeta-sai. Okay sucky summary I'm sure the read will be better.
1. Default Chapter

**Lost** ... Okay I dunno if I will call it Lost but I do have an idea on how the story will go... well I hope I do and I hope I can finish this one without getting a w/b.

**Okay I dunno what the next chapters of this story will be like... but I have decided to continue on this story and make um... I dunno if it can be called a sequel but yeah anyway here you go! Oh and I have a writers block on my other story... In Love with You so that story is on hold and I give you this one for the time being.**

Pan sat on her bed that she shared with her mate and Prince Trunks. She had come a long way since the day she had been found on Planet Earth in an orphanage. Trunks along with King Vegeta had found her and brought her back to her home planet and raised her to be a warrior.

But now she had other things on her mind. She smiled and looked down at her rounded stomache and rubbed, gently talking to the little baby growing inside. Sure she was missing her training, she had protested when Trunks had asked her to bear a child and thought she would regret it. But now she found that she was in love with her unborn child and would never give it up for anything.

She got up and walked over to the window and looked out and watched as pods were launched, in them saiyans who were sent on missions to conquer planets for their king. That was one thing that worried her, as soon as her unborn child was old enough it would be sent on a mission of its own. To determine if it was strong enough to endure the life of a saiyan.

Only the strong survived... the weak were slaughtered by the planets race they were to destroy. If one saiyan failed another was sent in place of the other to conquer the planet. Thinking of this she promised herself she would let only the strongest of warriors to be sensai to her unborn child.

She would be sure to see to it that her child would be strong enough to defeat any planet without being killed in the process. She unconciously rubbed her stomache and walked away from the window towards the door, but before she could step out the door opened and in walked her blue haired friend Bra. Pan smiled at the woman and motioned her towards the couch. Bra hugged her friend and the two walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How's the baby?" smiled Bra as she rubbed Pan's stomache.

"It's doing fine," said Pan in a voice that sounded far off.

Bra smiled at her friend, got up and walked over to the window and looked out.

"Pan... please help me with this..."

Pan looked at her friend and joined her at the window. She just stood there knowing that Bra would tell her in due time, just as she thought Bra started to speak.

"Pan, I love fighting, I love conquering planets... but... Goten asked me to..."

Pan knew what Bra was asking her. The two just stood there in silence, neither wanting to talk, until finally Pan spoke up.

"Listen Bra... I know this is a hard decision to make... but whatever your choice I will support you. I know that I had protested about bearing a child and thought I would regret it... but now I see that I made the best decision of my life."

"How do you know that when your child isn't even born?" asked Bra.

Pan looked down at her rounded stomache and rubbed it, she smiled and looked at Bra.

"Because Bra... A child is yours, to protect, to love, to hold. I had never thought I would find myself in this position... soon to be a mother and loving my unborn child with everything I have in me." was Pan's answer.

"You're not jsut saying that?"

"Bra... I know you don't believe me but it's true."

Bra looked at her friend and smiled. She hugged her and walked towards the door.

Pan watched her leave and didn't know whether or not Bra had believed her. But Pan knew that she truly did love her child. She looked one more time out the window and walked towards the door leaving the room.

**Okay short chapter and all but as you can see I have decided to continue on with the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two is now done! I am glad that you enjoyed chapter one. Oh and Candy the Duck I am sorry that the sentence "Pan sat on her bed that she shared with her mate and Prince Trunks." I made a mistake the "and" wasn't suppose to be there. So it was suppose to look like this. "Pan sat on her bed that she shared with her mate, Prince Trunks." I am sorry for the confusion. But enough of my rambling and on to chapter two.**

It had been three months ago when Bra had came to Pan asking what to do about bearing Goten's child. She smiled at the thought of that day and looked over to where Bra was sitting her stomache slightly rounded. Bra was two months pregnant and looked as if she were four.

Trunks was approaching, Pan got up when a sharp pain shot through her body and she let out an agonizing scream. Trunks quickly rushed to her side. A female saiyan landed beside them and looked at her.

"Quick prince take her to the medics shes in labor!"

Trunks nodded and carefully picked up his mate and started towards the medical rooms. He burst through the doors and looked at the three saiyans standing in the room. One noticed the princess was in labor and quickly took her from him and went through a door.

Trunks was about to follow when the other one told him he could not go into the room with her prince or not. He was angry with the saiyan but did as told and paced back and forth.

Hours passed and Trunks was still in the room pacing back and forth waiting for the news of his mate and child. He had been so happy when he first sensed that she was pregnant.

As he paced he was thinking about the years in which he had met Pan, when he had first fallen in love with her. Every little thing in her life and every single time she shed a tear, which was rare. But to him it didn't matter if she cried or not, he loved her and nothing would change that.

Now their child would take his heart just as did it's mother did. He smiled at the thought of Pan with their child in her arms. He smiled at the thought of training the little child to be amoung the strongest warriors.

He would protect his son or daughter with his life, just as he would protect it's mother. He would give his life just to ensure the safety of his family.

His thoughts were interrupted when Goten and Bra burst through the door. Trunks looked at them and smiled at them.

Goten looked at his friend and grinned.

"So you're about to become a father!"

Bra walked up to Trunks and hugged him and Goten shook his hand after that the three sat down and talked about teaching the child to be a strong warrior.

Male or female Trunks would teach his child to be a strong saiyan. One that could not be pushed around yet still take orders and follow them through to the end.

Later the first saiyan came out and looked at the prince with a serious look in his eyes. He took a deep breath before he would tell Trunks what he was about to say.

"Prince Trunks I am afraid that by keeping the baby in her womb to long she has taken a path in which no saiyan had ever taken. If she had listened to us to take the baby out at three months and put it in an incubation tank to grow the rest of the three months this would not be happening."

"And what is it that she has done by keeping our child within her womb than doing a c-section!?!"

"Prince Trunks... We can only save the baby."

**Okay very very short chapter! Oh yeah and I need you to tell me if I should change this chapter. I wanna know if you can live with Pan not being in the story. If not just tell me and I will redo this whole chapter again. Must keep my reviewers please smiles well I guess that's it. If you don't like this chapter be honest. It won't kill me lol. It well just mean I have to make it a better. Well enough with that I'll let you review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is now written up. I am happy with the turning out of this story. I am enjoying writing this and hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. But anyway I give you chapter three! On with the story! **

Trunks looked at the saiyan doctor and looked back at his two friends. But as he looked back at the doctor all sense left him. He picked the doctor up by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"Don't tell me you can't save her! Do everything you can do to save her! That's an order!" yelled the prince.

With that he turned on his heel and left the room ignoring his friends calls. He walked down the hall towards the training hall determinded to do some training so that he could get what he had just heard out of his mind.

It had been two hours, but try as he might training wasn't getting his mind off of his mate and child. He then powered up and defeated his practice partener and headed out of the training hall back towards the medical hall. All the way hoping that they could save his mate without sacrificing their child in the process.

He walked into the room to see his two friends, tears running down their cheeks. Both shook their heads as a signal that Pan hadn't made it. With that he dropped to the floor, head in his hands, tears escaping. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Goten looking down at him. He slowly got up and walked over to the door and walked right into the room not caring if he wasn't allowed in or not.

He set foot into the room where his mate lay in a bed, eyes closed, no rise or fall of her chest. He walked over to her and took her hand in his and stood there beside her. He slowly bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He had thought that most of his crying was over but another tear escaped and with it several more.

"Oh Pan... Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to leave Goten and Bra? Why did you leave our child?" cried the saiyan prince.

How long he was by her side he had no clue, but what brought him back to reality was the touch of a hand. He looked up to see Bra and with her a little bundle in her free arm.

Trunks slowly got up and took the bundle from her and looked down onto the baby's face. The baby was sleeping and looked like a small Pan. At this a tear escaped him yet again and landed on the baby's tiny nose, awakening it. The baby stared up at Trunks.

"She's a girl," announced Bra.

"Then I shall call her... Tamora."

With that Trunks walked out of the room, taking his newly born daughter with him. He would protect her with all he had, he would not lose her.

As he walked down the hall he was thinking about the two short years they had been mates. But they had been close since she was just a little girl. He had loved every moment he spent with her, and would never ever forget her.

He promised to himself that he would not mate another ever again. He would only love one little woman and that would be his little girl. He would love her with all his heart and protect her as best as he could. He only wished that he could have done something to keep Pan safe. But he knew that no matter what there was nothing he could have done to save her.

He looked down at the face of his little girl and swore that no matter what he would not lose her. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe from all harm. But he knew that one day she would fall in love just as her mother did and that he could not prevent that no matter what.

He knew that he couldn't stop love, therefore he made up his mind that he wouldn't even try to stop her from falling in love. When the time came he would let his baby girl go. But for now she was his baby girl and no one could do a thing about it.

**Yet another short chapter. Oh well as long as I am getting this done. I will continue this for a little while longer and if you truly don't like Pan not being in it I promise you I will go back to chapter two and rewrite it from wherever I stop the story. I will give this a few chapters and if you still don't like the way it's turning out... Tell me. But anyway hope you liked the chapter. **


End file.
